Untold Tales
by Delver
Summary: A fill in the blanks bit to flesh out the development of the chemistry between Luke and Mara. Rating will possibly increase for future adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

A series of encounters…

Chapter 1

It was dark outside and in. There was not just the absence of light but a profound stillness that dampened even the natural sound of the wind in the tall trees or the calling of the nocturnal creatures to one another. Two silver blue moons shone brilliantly, their reflected light bathing the woods and low lying buildings in an eerie beauty. Light gleamed from the pools of moisture on the ground that had collected from a recent rainfall. The forest around a small clearing was deep and thick, giving off a strong, pleasant scent. Four unremarkable buildings stood half under the shade of the strong trees. A sleek silver craft sat in the center of the clearing, with two smaller vessels flanking it. They were powered down, and appeared quite vacant.

Inside the largest of the structures a woman moved. Quickly and silently she exchanged her night shift for a dark gray jumpsuit and thick-soled boots. She strapped on a utility belt equipped with all the essentials: blaster, vibroblade, comm, and after a moments hesitation she added a lightsaber. She bound her long hair in a thick knot low on her neck and grabbed a dark cloak, pulling it around her as stepped into the night. She debated briefly whether or not to inform her second in command of her absence. She decided against. This would be a brief detour anyway, just something of curiosity.

As she headed roughly North through the trees the foliage got more and more dense, only occasional glimpses of light made it through to reflect off her dark hair, the rest of her invisible. After only a few minutes she reached a very small, metal storage unit. She punched a seven-digit code into the keypad next to the door and there was a small popping sound as the door unlatched. She entered the garage, which held a surprising array of equipment, and selected a slender hoverbike, relocked the building behind her, and sped almost noiselessly on. After about a half hour she slowed and left the bike behind to continue on foot. She would stop every few minutes and close her eyes, frowning in concentration. Sometimes after doing this she would change direction slightly.

As she walked on the sound of moving water became closer, until she could hear water slapping rocks and gurgling rhythmically. She ran into a thin river with a strong current. The woman frowned. She hoped she wouldn't have to cross it. Inconveniencing herself wasn't the plan here. Glancing up at the night sky she caught a glimpse of white smoke trailing on a breeze slightly ahead of her. She followed the bank of the river for a while, but didn't have to go far. As she moved closer she caught sight of a small fire through the trees ahead, burning its last embers.

A clearing opened in front of her and she noticed for the first time a pleasant aroma, coming not from the trees, but the smell of good food roasting. There was a bulky pack lying against a tree, a sleeping bag was laid out a few feet away from the remnants of the fire. A fallen tree limb was serving as a seat to the man who regarded her calmly as she stepped out of the shade of the forest. "You didn't have to leave your bike so far away." He said, pulling an extra cloak out of his pack and laying on the limb next to him like a cushion. "Make yourself comfortable". As she crossed the fire she noticed that there were two mugs heating on a metal stand.

"I thought I was shielding better than that," She said ruefully.

He smiled, "You were shielding just fine, Mara."

"Yeah," Mara Jade settled down comfortably, "well, you weren't, now were you? I came all this way just to tell you to stop being to damn elated so I can get some sleep."

Luke Skywalker's eyebrows registered his surprise and he laughed. "I didn't realize I was disturbing you, I'm sorry." He leaned forward and pulled the mugs off the fire handing one to her. Mara sniffed it.

"Hot chocolate? Aren't you a bit old?"

Luke kept his smile. "Nonsense. Its homey."

Mara cocked an eyebrow but let his choice of words pass choosing an earlier tack instead. "So what's so damn exciting about the middle of the forest in Illiamnadoor? I felt you arrive yesterday."

He sipped his drink. "Research. I had a good lead that one of the pre-Clone War Jedi had set up camp for a while here." He shifted a bit, "I didn't find any evidence of that yet but I did discover a breed of salamander here that uses the Force for communication and protection, its quite fascinating. I really wish I had more knowledge of animal biology so I could determine if there's some sort of higher brain function that allows…" He trailed off as she started laughing at him. He didn't think he'd ever heard her laugh like that before.

"You're…you're, well" Mara almost spilled her hot chocolate on herself in her amusement at the Jedi's childlike fascination with a salamander. "Whatever does it for you," She finished, shaking her head. They drank in silence for a while.

"What brings you out here? You're pretty far out of the way from trading lanes,"

"Some cargo to be transferred, that's all" she said. Illegal cargo, she thought. Luke picked up the hint and changed the subject. "I'm impressed you felt me arrive on world. Have you been working on your sensitivity."

No, she thought, but ever since Wayland I can tell when you are in the same planet system. "Well there's not a whole lot of other stuff out here," Mara said. "Less noise I guess."

Luke nodded. "It's wonderful how quiet everything is, not like Coruscant. Here there aren't billions of beings to block out, no endless noise in the Force. It's no wonder the masters exiled themselves in such secluded planets as Tatooine and Dagoba. Sometimes I envy Yoda's dirt hut." Mara watched the intricate patterns escaping sparks made as they flew into the air above the fire that glowed warmly. She knew that would never happen. Luke Skywalker would never live a life of solitude. The galaxy wouldn't let him. Someone somewhere always needed saving and everyone even his own sister was all too quick to thrust each task at him. Luke looked over at her curiously as if sensing her train of thought.

Mara shifted uncomfortably," Not me," she said. "I'd get bored real fast. Anyway, you have family, something those guys didn't have."

Luke face softened at this. "Have you seen them lately?" He meant the twins, Jacen and Jaina. They were almost two now.

"Yeah, Karrde and I were on Coruscant for a meeting with one of the Republic's trade committees. We had dinner with your sister." She almost smiled, "I have no idea how your sister has enough energy to run a government and manage those two."

"Yes." Luke's eyes sparkled. "They're very…energetic." Mara snorted indelicately, the vestiges of humor returning to her face

"You might say that."

They stayed that way talking of nothing and everything as the fire died away and slowly the sky began to turn gray signaling the approaching sunrise. There were moments of silence and some moments of awkwardness. Yet they both felt a reluctance to part ways that surprised them. Mara at last stood. "I have to get back, I didn't tell Chin I was stepping out and I don't want him to be alarmed."

Luke got up as well, "thanks for the company." He wanted to offer to walk with her back to her bike but wasn't sure why and he knew she wouldn't let him anyway.

Mara stood there awkwardly, looking as though she wanted to say something more but settled with a quick "safe travels".

Luke reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder; she tensed a bit but didn't pull away. "May the Force be with you," he corrected. Mara made a face and stepped back, breaking the contact. She found her way back to the compound just as first rays of sunlight were breaking over the treetops.

There was steady activity as some of her team loaded up the ships. An older human male was emerging from one of the smaller buildings and caught sight of Mara as she crossed to her ship. "Morning Chin," she said as he approached her. "Is the crew on schedule for the meeting?"

"Yeah, we're actually ahead," He looked at her quizzically. When he saw no explanation forthcoming of her absence in the wee hours, he shrugged and handed her a datapad. "Here's our itinerary, Karrde just sent it about twenty minutes ago."

Mara gave it a cursory glance. "Fine, we should still be able to rejoin him in two standard days." She paused, "I'll be in the control area if you need anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the feedback. I'd like to add what I forgot to in the first chapter…I own nothing of the Star Wars realm and Lucas and Zahn are the rightful owners and creators of these characters and worlds. I'm only playing dress up.

I also apologize because these snippets are probably not going to be in chronological order. I'm just going to post them as they come to me; little bits I wished had been included in the books.

Luke watched her reenter the ship and followed her down the corridor and called to her to keep the lift for him. He entered and was grateful that they were alone once the doors closed. Mara watched him without expression. He swallowed. He needed to know something but didn't know why he cared or even that he did care until two minutes ago when Karrde had mentioned it. The idea of Mara and Lando being together rankled. It was because she seemed too intelligent to be wooed by Lando's sometimes less than genuine suave ways and easy flirtations. Yeah, that was why.

"What?" Mara frowned at him. "You're projecting a rain cloud."

"Actually," Luke said with complete certainty, "I'm not projecting anything."

"Maybe not in the Force." Luke smoothed his face consciously. He smiled. Mara shook her head at him and turned to face the door. The lift opened and Mara stepped out, and he followed her frowning again. Mara glanced back at him; "I'll show you to your room if you want Skywalker. It's on this level."

"Thanks" He muttered and followed her around a corner.

"You could use a good shower you know. You still have plexiglass shards embedded in your flightsuit." Not to mention the smudge on his chin.

She led him to a numbered door that slid open silently. "You're welcome to stay the week with us. We're stopping in the inner Rim, we can let you off whenever you want." The room was comfortable and had a small kitchenette and a door that presumably led to a refresher. She turned to face him and he noticed a change in her normally unshakable demeanor.

"I, uh," she cleared her throat. She frowned and didn't continue. Luke stepped towards her and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. She didn't look at him.

"Mara," he spoke urgently. "Are you with Lando?"

Now she did look at him and searched his face for something. He looked back at her confused. Mara moved very slightly nearer. "Luke, I'm not. I mean, that's all just a cover that we're using to get into the Hutt intelligence circle." She smiled. "I mean, as ironic as that phrase is…" she trailed off as he gripped her arms tightly.

"Really," Luke's voice was very quiet. His mind replayed against his will the memory of the last holo contact he'd had with her. Mara had answered his call wearing only a shirt he recognized as belonging to Lando. She had looked slightly disheveled, as though she had just gotten out of bed. When she'd seen him she pulled the shirt down over her bare legs as far as she could and had tried to end their conversation as quickly as possible.

"I thought you might have gotten the wrong idea the last time we talked." Mara said. "The whole lovers bit was all Lando's idea. He said it would make the con more believable."

"Yeah," Luke relaxed his grip on her and stepped away. "Lando's got a great head for stuff like that." The door slid open and a young crewman walked in carrying a duffel bag. He started violently and looked slightly awestruck at seeing Luke Skywalker, and terrified at walking in on Mara Jade.

"Uhh, I'm sorry Ma'am," he addressed Mara but was staring at Luke like he wanted an autograph. "I was told to bring up the Jedi Master's effects."

Mara pursed her lips in a slight scowl but Luke could see she was amused. Just a little. "You don't have to apologize for following orders, Damon." She turned to Luke; "Karrde will want you to join him for dinner I'm sure."

"Right, of course. I'll see you later then." Luke said quickly. Mara left leaving a still gawking Damon behind.

"Should I put these things in the storage shelves for you sir?" he asked eagerly.

Luke suppressed a sigh; all he wanted was a shower and some sleep. "No, thank you. I'd prefer to unpack myself."


	3. Chapter 3

Mara pursed her lips in a slight scowl but Luke could see she was amused. Just a little. "You don't have to apologize for following orders, Damon." She turned to Luke; "Karrde will want you to join him for dinner I'm sure."

"Right, of course. I'll see you later then." Luke said quickly. Mara left leaving a still gawking Damon behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't break stride as the door closed behind her and continued her earlier path around a slight bend and entered her own stateroom. It was larger than the one given to Luke with a full desk and computer console off the kitchen, and a small lounge. Mara dropped into a luxurious sofa and leaned forward to tug her boots off. She glanced around even though she knew she was alone, and then relaxed her head into her slightly unsteady hands. She was a bit shaken by the intensity she had just seen in Luke's eyes. Yet she did have a lightness of heart that that misunderstanding had been cleared up, and also a satisfaction that Luke had been the one to bring it up.

She knew Karrde was fishing for a reaction when he'd made that outrageous comment when Skywalker had arrived. Of course, she smiled; Luke didn't give him any satisfaction. He had merely smiled easily and continued their conversation. But, he had cared more than he let on. Mara shook her head free of her musing and got up briskly, crossing over to her computer desk. She had invoices to check and itineraries to issue and she wanted to get that out of the way quickly so she could clean up before dinner. She caught sight of herself in the dressing room mirror and scowled. Her red gold hair, which was normally reasonable well behaved, had been thrown into a fury by the world's harsh winds. She had stray tendrils sticking up at all angles. Mara grabbed a comb and pulled it all back into a knot. No wonder the Jedi Master had smoothed her hair. She looked like she'd been electrocuted, Mara thought sourly as she settle to her desk and started pulling up data sheets.

The time passed quickly but Mara didn't notice. She finished her work and then took a quick shower. She pulled on a pair of soft gray slacks and a dark green shirt, which she knew made her eyes stand out. Just because she knew that didn't mean she was choosing to wear it on purpose. Mara frowned at her own meandering thoughts. She entered her kitchen and put a container on a heating pad. She could've just asked the food synth for a cup of tea but she liked brewing it the old fashioned way. The soft door chime surprised her, but she knew who it was.

Mara hit the release and was greeted by a much cleaner Jedi. The scratches that had been red and fresh a few hours ago had healed to a slight pink of new skin and he was wearing all black. "I hope I'm not bothering you," Luke said. She saw him glance at her bare feet.

"You're not," She said quickly. She stepped back so he could enter and the shrill whistle of a teakettle sounded. "Want a drink?" She said as Luke followed her into the kitchen.

"Wow," Luke said. "I haven't seen one of those things in a long time. My Aunt Beru had one." Mara poured them both a cup of the steaming brown liquid.

"This stuff's really good," She commented. "I picked it up while on Ithor. Its supposed to be the finest quality. Of course," she watched him try it and wrinkle his nose, "it's not chocolate."

"It's very, interesting." Luke said diplomatically.

Mara rolled her eyes, "Put some sugar in it, you'll probably like it better. "

Luke stirred some sugar into his tea. "I was coming to see if you had some time to show me around before mealtime."

"Oh," Mara leaned against the counter. "Yeah, I forgot you haven't seen our new flagship. Well command ship, really, but Karrde's been so enthusiastic about the additional … . Well I'll just show you. The modifications are pretty impressive."

"Thanks." Luke set his cup down. "I also wanted to thank you for helping me today."

Mara shrugged uncomfortably and wished her kitchen was larger. "Well the way I see it we're pretty much even, I mean I've lost count of the number of times you've saved my life, so I really am not worried about doing you a favor."

Luke moved closer to her and covered her hand where it lay on the counter. "What I mean is –"

"That's all it really was, a favor." She interrupted him. "You were doing just fine-"

"Until they took out my ship-"

"Right, so really all I'm doing is giving you a lift." She finished. Luke's thumb gently caressed the soft underside of her wrist and she turned her hand, palm up to entwine her fingers in his.

"Well thank you for the ride then." He smiled and his eyes were a very warm blue she noticed as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. He'd kissed her many times before, always on the cheek, in goodbyes or celebration. This was different. Luke had really intended to kiss her cheek but her lips were so soft and full and when he met them with his own her's slipped apart and let him deeper. Their hands had come off the counter and held each other tightly. Luke pulled back just slightly, their foreheads resting together, and breathed for a moment. Mara put her hands on either side of his head and tilted her mouth to his again.


	4. Chapter 4

Luke and Mara separated slowly. Neither of them said anything and Mara turned around and picked up her mug. She took a slow sip with slightly unsteady hands.

"We'd better get going if I'm going to be able to show you anything" She looked over at Luke. He had his eyes shut, brow furrowed slightly. His sense in the Force was confused. Mara reached over and curled her fingers around his. "Look, lets not be strange about this."

Luke gazed at her for second and shook his head. "Of course not Mara. I'm sorry I imposed on you, I didn't mean-"

"You obviously didn't impose on me Luke." Mara cut him off softly. "If you had I wouldn't have kissed you back. A strange emotion welled up in Luke but he pushed it back. Mara was his friend. It had taken a long time for her to be comfortable with him and he didn't want to ruin it by doing something foolish. "Let me just get some shoes on and we can go."

Mara left the kitchen and Luke tried to compose himself. They left Mara's rooms and headed down to the engine compartment.

Some months later…

"Mara, when is the New Republic's delegate supposed to arrive?" Chin's question jolted Mara out of her concentration on the figures on the datapad before her.

"Very shortly. They're supposed to be traveling in a light transport and are going to meet us on the planet's dayside." She replied. She swiveled her chair to face an approaching human male. "Did you finish the encryption?"

Danyth Vesso was a Correllian who had started working for the organization a little less than a standard year ago and had quickly progressed because of his ability to manipulate computer code. "Just got it done Boss. " he handed her a data card. "That's the key."

Mara slid it into the reader. A long strand of numbers appeared on her screen. "Perfect. Vesso go ahead and contact Karrde. Tell him we're all set to present this to the Sullustians." She glanced at the viewscreen. No new stellar traffic had appeared. "Actually I'll go with you. Chin let me know when that ship arrives." He nodded at her.

Mara led the way to the holoscreen. It took slightly longer than usual due to the system they were in. There was a ring of highly metallic debris that interfered with their transmissions. Karrde's neatly trimmed visage appeared. "Hello Mara, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon. Have you made the exchange with the Republic yet?"

"They haven't gotten here yet, I was calling to tell you that Vesso has finished the Beta chip."

Karrde smiled, genuinely pleased. "That's wonderful news. Danyth I may have to give you a raise if you keep performing so well." The Corellian grinned.

"It's some of my best work. I don't think a Calamarian code writer would be able to tell it was a fake." He asserted proudly.

"Mara would you be able to make the delivery yourself?" Karrde asked. "If not we can have our flank break off and meet you around the Bimm's outer moon."

Mara shrugged. "It all depends on how long this ship's going to take to get here. I'll-" she broke off as her comlink chimed. "That's the ship probably. We'll synch our schedules in a standard hour Karrde."

She ducked out of the room and headed back towards the bridge. She activated her comlink. "Chin are they here yet?"

"Already pulling them in to the shuttle bay Captain." Chin's voice responded.

Mara turned around and headed for the bay. "That was fast." She muttered.

"Yeah, this guys a good pilot. He dropped right out next to us."

"Chin I'm just going to head down to meet him, once you've got the ship in pull out of orbit and head to the second world." Mara clicked the comlink off and entered the turbolift. She strode into the docking bay just as the shuttle was settling to the durasteel floor. The craft whined slightly as it powered down and the ramp extended. The pilot of the craft walked toward her and pulled his helmet off.

Mara's mouth twisted. "So the great Jedi is sent on delivery errands huh? Very glamorous."

Luke blue eyes ran over her in a way that she found thrilling and unsettling. He grinned. "I find it relaxing actually."

Mara smiled back and fell into step beside him. "You're kidding right? I thought managing a temple of unstable force users was a cushy job." Luke's eyes slid to her.

"I'll ignore the insult to my students, as long as you promise to feed me something better than ration bars." The lift doors closed.

Mara folded her arms and looked at him sternly. "You're asking an awful lot of someone you just kept waiting for half a standard hour."

Luke grinned at her. "Counting the minutes were you."

Mara narrowed her eyes in a glare at him but it was empty. She was very glad to see him. "You have the package, yes?"

Luke pulled a small lumpy container from a pocket in his flight suit and handed it to her. "It's all yours."

The lift opened and Mara caught Danyth leaving the communications station. "Vesso," she handed him the package. "You know what to do with this. Let me know when it's ready."

"Sure Boss." Vesso looked happily at the component and left quickly.

Luke watched him go and when he was out of sight turned back to Mara who had entered the communications room and was typing a quick entry into the database. When she was finished she turned around to find the Jedi standing close to her. Memory came back unbidden and so did some strong desires. "Um, we're relocating to orbit the second world, just to track anyone that might want to follow us. Ever since Karrde cut that deal with the Mn'Karya group we've been getting random trailers. Competition's not too happy that we got the business and they were cut out of the pie, so we're just trying to keep our noses clean." Mara cleared her throat and managed to stop babbling.

"Makes sense." Luke smiled, unperturbed. They entered the bridge and Chin swiveled in his chair. He looked surprised to see Luke.

"Master Skywalker, I didn't realize you'd be the one meeting us."

"It was a last minute decision. I was on Coruscant and had some free time." Luke answered.

"Have we been followed?" Mara asked, stepping over to look over Tis's shoulder at a display screen.

"At first we didn't see any movement." The Twilek replied. He tapped a few keys and the scene changed. "Then we picked up this skipray. It was so far away we almost missed it. They waited for a bit but they followed us through three trajectory shifts. They're definitely not local traffic." He pointed a long nailed finger at a highlighted craft.

Mara nodded. "Okay. Luke I'm afraid we can't let you off here. We need to avoid the appearance of regular meetings with emissaries of the government. Any government."

"That's fine, I don't have any particular time restraints." Luke answered. He had stepped over next to Chin and began questioning the older man about the array of instruments in front of him. The bridge of _Elve I_ was an oblong shape with a wide plasteel pane that ran the length of the room, giving a spectacular view of the space before them. There were three deep seats that sat elevated, surrounded by a complex of control panels and screens; Chin and the Twilek occupied two of them. Set below them were spots for six crew members, only three were present and Luke guessed the empty control stations were weapons controls. Chin followed his gaze.

"We don't expect any trouble really. These guys are just trying to harass us, but they'd be stupid to start anything serious. And they know it." Chin said with some pride that the organization was such a force to be reckoned with.

Mara rejoined them. "I'm going to contact Karrde and let him know about our tail. We have a meeting to make in three days. I'm sure we can drop you near any system you want along the way."

"Like I said, I'm not pressed for time." Luke replied. "And I'm not sure what time zone you're following right now, but I'm about three hours past midmeal…"

Mara's eyes rolled. "Chin take our original route. I'm going to get the Jedi something to eat before he dies of hunger."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Mara laid out a second plate on her small dining table. They could've just eaten a quick meal in the regular mess deck but she wanted to give Luke a better meal than that. Milas, the cheerful blue alien cook made wonderful Alderanian bruma pasta. Milas bustled out of her kitchen and laid a wonderful smelling dish on the table and chirped a cheerful comment at her. Mara wasn't completely fluent in Milas's broken dialect and responded as best as she could assuring him that this was all she needed.

She was nervous. Because of a kiss. It hadn't been that big of a deal, she tried to tell her self for the millionth time. She'd always noticed in some small compartment where she regulated little emotional oddities that she cared about the blond haired Jedi's well fair more than she needed to. That was just because she'd spent so much emotional energy wanting to kill him for so long though. When she'd been freed from her final task as she killed Luke's clone, she'd felt empty. Her whole life's purpose had been stolen from her when the Emperor died. His last command to kill Luke had been the remaining shred of her identity that she clung to as she was forced to wade through the dregs of the galaxy during the Empire's collapse. After she had found out about the Emperor's deception her whole world changed. She had reformed an identity as the second in command of Karrde's continually expanding trade empire. And she had always felt a connection to Skywalker, and through time he became someone that she was the most comfortable with. But certainly he wasn't someone she would have any romantic feelings for. That wasn't exactly true though, a small voice nagged at her.

The door chimed and Luke walked through. He had changed out of his flight suit into his familiar black attire, with his lightsaber attached to his belt. "Smells great." He crossed the room to survey the elaborate dishes sniffing the aroma appreciatively. "Bruma? This is one of Leia's favorite pastas."

"Oh," Mara folded her hands on the back of the chair, resolutely on the _other_ side of the cozy dinning room. "That makes sense, it's a popular Alderanian meal."

They ate mostly in silence. Every now and then they broke the silence to comment on the texture of the pasta or ask an update on some trade project. When they were finished a silver protocol droid appeared to clear the table and they retired to the lounge. Luke settled at the end of the divan and Mara feeling awkward about it nevertheless dropped into the other end. "You look like you've been running yourself ragged." Mara commented, noting the lines that softened around Skywalker's eyes and mouth as he relaxed slowly into the comfort of the couch.

Luke paused before answering; it was the first personal thing she'd said to him through their meal. "The hours have been long. I just needed a change of pace for a few days." He waited a minute but she didn't say anything. "Besides, Kam and Tionne have proved themselves quite capable of managing things in my absence."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know it's been a long time since my last post, but here you go, R&R please. All constructive criticism welcomed.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

"Speaking of the Academy, it's been several months since we last saw you there." Luke let the comment hang gingerly, afraid that Mara would react with her characteristic anger. He wasn't wrong.

Mara green eyes became stormy. "I'm sure I wasn't missed. You seemed quite busy enough every time I've stopped by." Her voice was cold. She leaned over and switched the holoscreen on. She hit a couple more buttons and the sound muted itself and the newscast scrolled in basic along the bottom of the image.

Luke turned halfway towards her. "I've missed you." Silence followed for a moment then he continued quickly. "You've always made such great progress in the short times you've spent there. If you could just devote some serious time to your Jedi training…"

Mara cut him off with a short, jabbing motion. "I don't have that kind of time Luke. Karrde has been taking time away more and more and has hinted more than once at retirement. Just being his second in command is a more than full time job." She crossed her arms tightly across her chest. "This is my life. I am a trader."

"And being a Jedi wouldn't be a great asset to your work?" Luke argued.

Mara shrugged. "I have many Jedi abilities Luke. They serve me fine in my work. What else do I need?"

"What indeed." Luke muttered. He was surprised that he was actually getting angry. Why was she so stubborn?

AA A A AA A AA A AA A AA A AA A AA A AA A AA A AA A

Talon Karrde was looking at his second in command Mara with a bemused look and quite a bit of speculation. She was resisting his proposal on only one front but strongly. He had logically suggested that the Jedi accompany the _Elve I _on their course to the Sullest IV world. He knew Luke's Jedi mind reading skills would come in handy there and his curiosity was piqued at the resistance Mara was giving him on this.

"I don't need a Jedi baby sitter Karrde." She was telling him. "I've done missions like this many times relying on my own good sense, I don't need him."

"Yes, Mara. Luke has offered his services however and I don't think anyone could argue that we would do worse with him along." It was a half question.

Mara was visibly agitated. "No." she said grudgingly. "He would be an asset."

"Alright then," Karrde said comfortably. " I'll look forward to your report at the usual time." He switched off the holoprojector. As his image disappeared Mara sat heavily in the leather seat. How was she going to go another week with Luke at a close proximity without something awkward happening?

DD DD DD DD DD DD DD DD DD DD DD DD DD DD DD DD DD

Luke sat in his quarters desperately trying to get through a single meditation session. It was a mistake for him to offer himself to Karrde's service for the half month that he had available. Yet that last few months he had not been able to go one night without a dream of Mara. Now that he was near her again his consciousness was acting hypersensitive. When he was in the same room as her his nerve endings felt raw, extremely sensitive to her proximity. The worst thing to deal with was his dreams. They were becoming increasingly erotic in nature. In some dark corner of his soul that he was honest with Luke had to admit that he wanted Mara.

K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K

Mara slipped out of bed. She was sweating slightly. A dream she had been having for the last three nights had woken her. The three nights coincidentally that Luke had been aboard the _Elve I _. It hadn't been _that_ long since she's been with a man. Honestly, she should have more control of her senses than to be that aroused by just a dream. She pulled a light robe around her and stepped out of her stateroom. She headed towards the bridge but as she passed the door to Luke's quarters it slid open and Luke stood framed by the pale light. "Couldn't sleep either?" He asked.

Mara stopped. "I was just going to check our course."

"I'm sure we're making good time. They would have told you if it was otherwise." Luke reasoned.

Mara nodded. "Just a habit really."

"Well why don't you come in for a minute?" Luke said stepping back into the room. The light him and she could see his features better. He was also dressed in sleeping pants and light shirt. "I was just going over some of the background data on this Sullustian buyer we're meeting with." Mara pulled her robe tight and against her better judgment followed him into his stateroom.

"I've never had any dealings with Si'ull directly but the word is that he's reliable." Mara said settling into one of the chairs gathered around a low table. "Besides he has a lot to gain from this information exchange. I don't see there being a problem. Of course we'll be prepared for otherwise." Luke was perusing a datapad and he discarded it on the table and looked at her. She was self-conscious about her attire and wasn't at all comforted at how thin his shirt was. Toned muscle from grueling physical training was delineated clearly beneath the fabric.

"I'm actually glad you're awake." Luke said with a lingering shyness and Mara squirmed, afraid of the topic. Luke sensed this but pushed forward. "We didn't talk about what happened the last time I saw you and I feel that we should just clear things between us." He paused and when she didn't respond he continued. "I know you don't want a relationship."

"Don't want is one thing." Mara burst out. "It impossible Luke. Neither of us have lives disposed to romantic involvement."

"But I didn't know if you even wanted that." Luke said. "I never had any intention of kissing you. But then you kissed me back." Mara flushed at the memory. "So I felt like you were at least attracted to me. You're right though, I know how difficult it would be for us to be …something else. Since then, I haven't been able to get it out of my head." Luke said gazing at her with his earnest blue eyes. "I know how impossible it is," he moved closer to her, "but I want to kiss you again."

Mara was lost. She opened her mouth to tell him all her well reasoned denials but leaned into him instead. "Ok."

Their mouths met and tasted and caressed and quickly became hungry.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay I know it's been a long time since my last post, but here you go, R&R please

Mara was the first one to pull away a little bit. They stood entwined holding each other close. Luke smoothed her robe were he had been gripping her. Unlike the first time he was composed and smiled softly at her as he stepped back from her slightly.

Mara was irritated that he was so unshaken when she couldn't seem to control her own emotions. Luke might have sensed that because he spoke soothingly, "Try to get some rest, Mara. If you have some time tomorrow I'd like to see how you've kept up your lightsaber training."

Mara crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "We can do that." She did try to keep up practice on her own but dueling with a training droid was nothing like competing with a Jedi. "Chin has instructions to send for you after breakfast, he'll be showing you what your duties will be while we're in system." To make Luke blend in they had dropped his transport off at a nearby military outpost. Luke was going to have to work as one of the crewmembers on the bridge.

"We can talk about a disguise later. We have archives of employees that we can scan to find an easy match for you."

Luke nodded; he had expected that. He often traveled in some form of disguise during his free time, a price to pay for having one of the galaxy's most recognizable faces. "Fine, I'll ask Chin about that in the morning as well, then. Sleep well." His face was gentle and he reached out to touch her shoulder.

Mara just looked at him for a minute and wondered if she'd be able to sleep, but she smiled back at him anyway. "You, too." She murmured and left his rooms.

What am I doing? Mara thought as she climbed into bed and moved restlessly for a while. She stretched out in the Force as delicately as she could and touched Luke's presence. It was steady and calm. He was asleep. Mara swore at him imaginatively for a minute and threw a couple pillows off the bed. She flopped over on her stomach and pulled the cover over her head. She was asleep in five minutes. The last conscious thought in her mind was that kissing Luke Skywalker was the best feeling in the universe but it also scared the hell out of her.


	7. Chapter 7

Mara took her time the next morning and well into the afternoon. She didn't see much of Luke while she did her normal routine of issuing directives and having various conferences via holovid with her subordinates. She finally made up her mind to go find Luke and make some excuse about not wanting to spar today when he and Chin came up the bridge toward her.

"We found a suitable identity for Master Skywalker." Chin said. "Just wanted you to approve it and we'll make the changes." He handed her a thin datapad.

Fin Ulder, a human male of the same height, weight and build with a light criminal record in most of the galaxy. Luke would have to lose the blond hair and blue eyes for brown and green. "It'll work" She said. "No one's going to look at our new crewmember twice. Come on, I'll take you to get your new makeover." She got up gracefully and exited the bridge. Luke followed.

"Do you still have time to do a little sparring?" He asked when they were alone in the corrider.

"Actually I think tomorrow would be better I have a lot of paper work that's piled up." Mara said, hoping he wouldn't call her out.

"Is it that, or have I made you uncomfortable?"

Mara grinned. "Always so direct. What happened to the shy farm boy?"

Luke smiled back. "He got brave and kissed you." Mara's eyes skittered away from him and Luke sobered. "If you want me to go, I will."

"No," Mara forced herself to meet his gaze. "It's okay"

"Well then why don't we see how rusty your saber skills are?" Luke asked. "We still have a few days in hyperspace for me to get in disguise."

Mara hesitated then blew out a short breath and abruptly switched directions. "Sure, give me a minute to change and I'll meet you in the exercise room."

* * *

Mara entered the exercise room and saw that Luke was already there, stretching. She hit the controls on the wall to make the viewing window opaque. Word of a lightsaber duel would draw an audience which she didn't want because she was likely to lose. She walked over to Luke and dropped to the floor next to him and started stretching.

The started slowly and went through several scenarios. Each time Mara was amazed at how much faster Luke was and how well he anticipated her moves. Pretty soon it was just annoying to always be blocked. They were both breathing hard after an hour with no break. Mara was tired of playing by the rules to when Luke countered her attack and knocked the lightsaber from her grip he step back and shut his off as well. Instead of picking up the handle and starting again Mara punched at Luke. He barely blocked her and stepped back quickly. She kicked hard at his chest but somehow he caught her foot and flipped her, but she used the Force to keep her balance and landed on her feet. She dropped low and swept his legs out from under him, but he wrestled her onto her back as she tried to damage him with her elbows and knees. He let his body press into her to hold her down and pinned her arms above her head. "Do you yield?" Luke asked amused. Mara growled inarticulately and strained with all her might but he didn't move. And then she tried a different tack. She let her body relax and melted into him. For a moment she let herself enjoy the way his body felt against hers. She ran her foot over the back of his calf and licked her lips. She almost laughed as she saw Luke's expression change from one of complete self possession to dazed. He lowered his head to hers. "You're doing this on purpose" he accused.

"Yes," She admitted. "Is it working?" His face inched closer and she tilted her chin to run her tongue over his bottom lip, but still he was motionless.


	8. Chapter 8

He thought she would make a good dinner plate. Tired as she was. Eyes heavy and burning with sleep. Lazy and relaxed the small portion of wine had made her. How did it taste?

Too many tastes to describe, something stronger than the rest, a clear flavor with a myriad of undernotes. Some apple, grape.

Luke was surprised to realize he was becoming more and more comfortable at these endless social events. The dress clothes no longer made his skin itch and he didn't long to be rid of them as soon as possible. He hoped that didn't mean he was getting soft. He looked around the room for a friendly face to chat to, someone who wouldn't inundate him with requests or political agenda. His gaze fell, as it had often that night, on slender and lithe Mara Jade. Her red-gold locks were arranged artfully around her face and a few tendrils of hair graced her bare shoulders. Her gown was a deep emerald green. Luke hoped briefly that he would get close enough to see if the shade perfectly matched her eyes.

Just then Mara turned and from about 40 paces caught Luke's eye. She jerked her head to a table in the deserted corner. Luke turned his attention back to his conversational partners, a Calaraian duke and his boring wife and excused himself. He took a meandering pathway to her, getting stopped twice by hopeful partiers. When he slid into the seat next to her he caught her scent and wondered if it was really that intoxicating or if he were drunk.

"You look lovely," he reached out to lay a hand over hers "Mara". She smiled at him. To his surprise she turned her palm up to entwine her fingers with his transiently. His breath caught as their hands pulled away from each other lingeringly. "Skywalker" she returned. "It's been a while".

"It has" he angled closer to her. "May I have the next dance? I feel you owe me for avoiding me all night."

She arched an eyebrow, "I wasn't avoiding you I just couldn't find a graceful way to beat through the throngs of people around you". She slid one leg over the other and the fabric of her dress parted revealing a toned thigh. "Maybe you'd like some privacy."

"What did you have in mind?" Luke asked trying not to stare at her legs.

"Come with me," Mara led him by the hand through a side door into a corridor. Just as they were about to get to the lift a few of the hall's occupants looked like they recognized Luke and were about to approach. Mara could feel Luke tense slightly so she pushed him into the wall and drew his head down to hers. She pressed her body into him and cradled his neck with her arms obscuring his face from view. Luke was aware of her motives but was taking guilty pleasure in her proximity. Ever the gentlemen he enveloped her in a very above the waist hug. The lift wasn't there yet and Mara was feeling the effects of her body meeting his. Luke's eyes were so blue and he felt so strong and inviting. His embrace was gentle but secure. He brought his head down to nuzzle her nose with his and their breath mixed. Mara felt like she couldn't breathe, so overcome with hunger she became. She wanted him to move just a few millimeters more and kiss her.

Then the lift chimed. They broke apart and moved into it quickly but they weren't alone and the moment was changed. Mara didn't quit touching him. She picked up Luke's hand and caressed it. Luke pulled her into a backward embrace and buried his face in her hair to avoid recognition. When they got off at the next floor she led him to a private balcony overlooking the ballroom. It was darkened but for candlelight. Heavy wooden doors shut behind them noiselessly.

Neither of them dropped their hands. Luke's was resting on the curves where Mara's waist became hip and hers clutched his shirt. And finally he kissed her. It was a little off center, sweet-tasting, exploring thing. When it ended she found her heart pounding and her body pressed as close to Luke as possible. Luke's right hand undid the clasp that was keeping her hair piled on top of her head and it cascaded around her shoulders. He wound his fingers through its silky length. He kissed her again this time they moved to a couch and half-way fell on it.


End file.
